Artist Rules
Artist Rules and Guidelines * Artists should create a minimum of 2 pieces of art. However, they are welcome to create as much more art as they would like. * Artists will also need to make a promotional banner for the project. This can be either a new piece or a slight edit of another piece done for the challenge, so long as it doesn't contain spoilers for the written part of the project. * Final art pieces should be embedded into the Fanfic on AO3 and posted publicly to the Artist's platform of choice. * Make sure to turn in your work as outlined in the Schedule. Missing a deadline may be grounds for disqualification from the challenge. * Artists are encouraged to share their work with their Author every step of the way this includes, but is not limited to, sketches, color options, mood boards, pre-color line art, etc. * Artists are encouraged to get an "Art Beta" or a "Redlinner" to take a look at their art as well. If you'd like to do this but have no idea how to go about it feel free to contact PieDarling, the matchmaker, who is also an illustrator on her free time and will be happy to either take a look at your art or walk you through how it would be best to work with an Art Beta or a Redlinner, depending on your needs. * While we encourage you to make any and as much art as you want, please keep in mind you partner's desires as well when it comes to sensitive subjects. It's not always the same to write something and see an illustration of it, if you plan to create any Explicit art make sure to consult with your collab partner first. * As mentioned in the General Rules, be honest and respectful with your collab partner and try to keep an open communication! Art Requirements * All art pieces submitted for this challenge must have been made exclusively for it and should have been made during the course of the challenge. * We encourage all kinds of art pieces so long as they are original or transformative enough to count as original. Acceptable pieces of art include, but are not limited to, digital art, traditional art, 3D or traditional sculptures (pictures of said work will need to be included in the AO3 link and posted online), music videos, hand drawn gifs or animatics, trailers, graphic art, manips, playlists with cover art, etc. * Photo Manipulated Graphics (ie: manips) need to be transformative enough to count as a new and unique image. * Playlists most include Original Cover Art to be considered as an Art Piece. Cover Art for playlists may include photo manipulation and / or graphical art with Typography. For more details as to what qualifies as Original Cover Art please approach a Matchmaker for examples. * Art Theft or Tracing other people's art is not acceptable. Getting caught doing either of these things will result in immediate disqualification from the challenge as well as a permanent ban on participating in any future challenges held by The Matchmakers. Using pictures of the actors as references is perfectly okay, but you should not use someone else's art in the same way. ------ Many of these rules have been adapted from rules, guidelines, and policies created by Muse, Jojo, and Diamond for DCBB.